Ein Jahr und ein Tag
by Taurus Paul
Summary: Vor genau einem Jahr und einem Tag verschwand Harry Potter aus der magischen Welt, dann taucht er plötzlich wieder auf und Dinge sind nicht mehr so wie sie waren. SLASH HPSS
1. Es gibt Tage an denen man einfach nur

Ein Jahr und ein Tag

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts, nicht mal die Charas und die Idee der magischen Welt. Ich verdiene nichts, ich spiele nur gerne mit den Figuren rum gg

Kein Beta

01. – Es gibt Tage an denen man einfach nur Lachen kann,…

3. Oktober. 1996, 4:00 h verbleiben

Es gibt Tage da sollte man einfach im Bett bleiben. Es wäre einfach die weisere Entscheidung. Einfach sich wieder in das Lacken sinken lassen, den Kopf in dem Kissen verbergen und die Decke über sich ziehen, sich darunter verstecken und sich erst wieder der Welt mitteilen, wenn der nächste Tag begonnen hat. Hätte Harry Potter an jenem Herbstmorgen gewusst, was ihn nur vier Stunden später erwarten würde, er hätte die Option des Liegenbleibens mehr als nur in Betracht gezogen, egal was mögliche Konsequenzen gewesen wären. Doch er wusste es nichts, und so wälzte er sich grummelnd aus dem Bett, kratzte sich einmal über den Bauch, gähnte und machte sich dann daran zum Frühstück zu kommen.

Die Nacht war wieder einmal alles andere als erholsam gewesen. Voldemort eifriger denn je hat die ganze Nacht Muggels gequält und Harry mit Freuden daran teilhaben lassen. Harry seufzte nur und konzentrierte sich um seinen Kopf wieder freizubekommen. Die Technik des Okklumency klappte nun immer besser. Nach dem er und Professor Snape am Anfang des Jahres eine ziemliche Auseinandersetzung hatten, die die Hälfte des Klassenzimmers gekostet hatte, wurden die beiden von Dumbledore gezwungen sich auszusprechen.

Man weiß zwar nicht was in den fünf Stunden gesprochen wurde und man kann die beiden nicht als Freunde beschreiben, doch die Spannung, die sich seit Sirius Tod aufgebaut hatte, war verschwunden. Und so schaffte es Severus Snape auch Harry wirklich etwas beizubringen. Er konnte den Dunklen Lord zwar noch immer nicht aus seinem Kopf verbannen, wenn dieser es wirklich darauf anlegte, doch er schaffte es sich auf seine Aufgabe zu konzentrieren. Sein Training, seine Studien und die Vernichtung Voldemorts. Er bewies das durch ein ansteigen seiner Zensuren und seines Wissens.

Als Harry fühlte das er in der Lage sich den anderen zu stellen, zog er sich um und machte sich auf den Weg zur Großen Halle.

2:33 h verbleiben

Harry versuchte seit einer Stunde in Geschichte der Magie wach zu bleiben, er hatte keine Ahnung warum dieses Fach ein Pflichtkurs war. Er linst zu seinen beiden Freunden rüber. Hermione schrieb eifrig mit, während Ron das gleich tat wie er, verzweifelt versuchen wach zu bleiben.

Als er eine Stunde später das Klassenzimmer verließ, musste er sich selber zweimal über die Wangen schlagen um nicht im Stehen ein zu schlafen.

„Alles okay, Kumpel?" Ron schlug ihm auf die Schulter.

„Jetzt schon." Harry lachte.

„Ich muss zu Flitwick, wir sehen uns beim Mittagessen." Ron nickte nur und machte sich in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davon. Der jüngste der Weasley Söhne hatte Magische Geschöpfe. Harry hatte sich leider gegen Hagrid entscheiden müssen, auch wenn er die frische Luft sehr gut vertragen könnte. Stattdessen zuckte er nur mit den Schultern und machte sich auf den Weg zu Zaubersprüche. Da es NEWT Kurse waren, waren Mitglieder aus allen vier Häusern vertreten, so auch Slytherins und so leider auch Draco Malfoy. Das Harry keinen weiteren Ärger haben wollte, den er schon mit Snape gehabt hatte, ging er dieser weiteren Persönlichkeit der Schule meistens aus dem Weg, in diesem Kurs ließ es sich leider nicht vermeiden. Und so wurde er auch heute mit einem höhnischen Grinsen begrüßt.

„Malfoy."

„Potter."

„Was ist es heute?" Malfoy zog eine engelsgleiche Miene, die bei seinem Aussehen leider nicht schwer zu machen war.

„Was soll denn heute sein?" Harry zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch und machte sich eine geistige Notiz besonders Aufmerksam zu sein. Er warf Malfoy noch einen letzten argwöhnischen Blick zu und setzte sich dann an sein Pult. Genau in dem Moment schwebte der kleine Zauberer herein.

„So meine Herren und auch Damen, heute lernen wir einen besonderen Bewegungszauber. Sie werden damit in der Lage sein Dinge zu rufen die Meilen entfernt sind, und Dinge zu bewegen die Tonnen wiegen. Ich muss sie jedoch darauf aufmerksam machen, dass nur die wenigstens in der Lage sein werden die volle Kapazität des Zaubers aus zu nutzen. Nun schlagen sie Seite 142 auf und fangen sie an. Auf ihrem Tisch finden sie ein Bleigewicht. Beginnen sie."

Harry brauchte nicht lange zu warten, gerade als sich der Professor einem etwas ratlosen Huffelpuff-Jungen zu gewandt hatte, fühlte Harry ein Prickeln im Nacken, jemand war dabei einen Zauber auf ihn zu werfen, aus den Augenwinkeln erhaschte er einen Blick auf Malfoy, der hielt seinen Zauberstab nicht in Richtung Bleichgewicht. Harry reagierte seinem Training sei Dank schnell, er blockte mit einem einfach Schild. Jedoch unterschätzte er die Kraft die hinter dem Spruch steckte. Das letzte was er sah war ein fieses Grinsen, bevor es schwarz wurde.

0:30 h verbleiben

Stöhnend hielt sich Harry den Kopf, er fühlte sich als hätte sich Seidenschnabel darauf gesetzt. Sich die Augen reibend setzte er sich schließlich auf. Das erste was ihm auffiel war, das er sich nicht im Krankenflügel befand. Verwirrt öffnete er die Augenlieder, dämmriges Licht antwortete ihm, alles war verwischt und undeutlich. Unsicher tastete er über den Boden, doch seine Brille blieb verschwunden. Sein Schädel pochte mehr bei jeder Bewegung, wirklich klar denken konnte er nicht. Langsam versuchte er sich auf zu richten, doch kaum stand er wieder brachen die Knie unter ihm Weg und alles wurde wieder dunkel.

0:11 h verbleiben

Diesmal füllte sich Harry als wären es zwanzig Seidenschnabel gewesen. Mühsam kämpfte er sich in eine sitzende Position. Diesmal tastete er in seine Taschen auf der Suche nach seinem Zauberstab, doch auch dieser blieb verschwunden. Harry seufzte leise. „Ich hätte heute Morgen im Bett bleiben sollen." Seine Stimme klang ungewöhnlich laut… wo immer er sich auch befand. Alles war für ihn nur eine graue Maße, die mit gelegentlichen Lichtblitzen durch setzt war. Vorsichtig begann er nach vorne zu krabbeln.

Er konnte nicht sagen wie lange er durch den Dreck robbte. Ab und an musste er anhalten, weil der aufgewirbelte Dreck oder Staub ihm das Atmen unmöglich machte. Nach einer Ewigkeit wie es ihm schien, stieß er an einen großen grauen Block. Seine Finger ertasten gravierte Linie und kleine Formen. Sie erschienen ihm wie Schriftzeichen, doch konnte er nichts Vertrautes erkennen.

4 Sekunden verlieben

Seine Finger tasteten weiter, als sie eine glatte Fläche, wie die eines Spiegels, berührten, ertönte ein Grollen und Harry Potter war… verschwunden.


	2. Denn die Tränen liegen einfach zu

Disclaimer: Wie immer nicht meine, ich spiele nur gerne mit ihnen…

Warnungen: AU, Kein Beta

Danke für die Kommis, ich hoffe es bleibt interessant. ;)

* * *

02. - … denn die Tränen liegen einfach zu nahe. 

4. Oktober 1997

Professor Dumbledore betrachtete schweigend seinen jüngsten Lehrer. Dieser hatte wie immer das Gesicht verzogen und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

„Tee, Severus?" Das Grollen im Gesicht verstärkte sich. Dumbledore lächelte nur.

„Also was hast du mir zu berichten?"

„Nichts, Albus. Der Dunkle Lord hat nicht durchklingen lassen, das er dein Märchen von Potters verbleiben nicht glaubt. Er fragt sich nur was du ihm im vergangenen Jahr alles beigebracht haben könntest."

Albus nickte nur als Antwort.

„Albus-"

„Ich weiß Severus, ich weiß. Ich werde die Zauberwelt nicht mehr lange hinhalten können. Sie wollen ihr Idol sehen, ihre Hoffnung. Sie brauchen ihn."

„Was sollen wir tun?"

„Ich kann es dir nicht sagen. Ich habe keine Ahnung was vor einem Jahr geschehen ist, als sich die Zauber getroffen haben. Harry wurde bewegt, die Frage ist nur wohin. Und ohne seine Zauberstab…" Severus Snape wusste das man diesen Satz nicht beenden brauchte.

Genau vor einem Jahr und einem Tag war Harry Potter verschwunden, ein kraftvoller Bewegungszauber von Draco Malfoy hat ihn einfach so verschwinden lassen. Nur seine Brille und sein Zauberstab waren im Klassenzimmer verblieben. Danach hatte man Malfoy eingehend befragt, doch dieser war genau so überrascht gewesen. Eine Tage später, nach dem man das ganze Schloss und die Umgebung auf den Kopf gestellt hatte, war man zu dem Schluss gekommen das Harry vom Erdboden verschluckt worden sein muss. Albus hatte der Presse deswegen die Geschichte von einem geheimen Trainingsort aufgetischt, nach einigem zögern, um zu zeigen, das er eher wiederwillig bereit war die Information herauszugeben. Bisher war auch alles ruhig geblieben, doch langsam wurde die Welt da draußen unruhig.

Snape wollte gerade ansetzten zu sprechen, als ein Krachen durch die Schilde von Hogwarts ging. Beide Zauberer zogen alarmiert ihre Zauberstäbe, doch was sie dann erblickten überrascht sie mehr als alles andere, vor dem Kamin erschien ein bewusstloser Harry Potter.

5. Oktober 1997

Nachdenklich betrachteten die beiden mächtigsten Zauberer der Schule die schlafende Gestalt von Harry Potter. Madame Pomfrey hatte versichert, dass dem Jungen gesundheitlich nichts fehlte, doch etwas an ihm erschien seltsam. Er war in schwarzen Mugglesachen erschienen, darüber eine dunkelgrüne Unterrobe und darüber eine schwarze Überrobe aus sehr teurem Material, an seiner Brust waren drei Pins befestigt. Sie zeigten die Meisterschaft in Heilkunde, Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und seltsamerweise die Dunklen Künste an sich. Egal wie man versuchte die Teile zusammenzusetzen, das Puzzle ergab kein schlüssiges Bild, sie mussten wohl darauf warten, dass Harry erwachte.

Wie auf Kommando begann sich der Körper vor ihnen zu bewegen. Augenlider hoben sich träge, grüne Augen zuckten von einer Seite zur anderen, bevor einer auch nur sprechen konnte, hatte Harry die rechte Hand gehoben und zeichnete etwas in die Luft. Nach einem Schnippen mit dem Finger erschien Fawkes vor ihnen, als dessen Trillern erklang lächelte der Junge und wisperte: „Zu Hause…" Dann war er wieder bewusstlos. Der Phoenix ließ sich am Fußende nieder und sang leise weiter. Dumbledore und Snape konnten nur fragend zwischen den beiden hin und her schauen.

Es dauerte zwei weitere Tage bevor Harry soweit Herr seiner geistigen Sinne war, das er wach blieb und zum befragen bereit war. Dumbledore betrachtete ihn mit einem Lächeln, während Snape ihn misstrauisch musterte.

„Harry was ist geschehen?"

„Potter woher hast die Meisterschaften?"

„Langsam meine Herren, bitte einer nach dem anderen."

„Potter!"

„Se-Sn-Se-Pr-Professor?"

„Wie-" Doch Dumbledore unterbrach ihn.

„Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass unser Harry nur etwas verwirrt ist." Snape schnaubte. „Mein Junge, warum beginnst du nicht am Anfang."

Harrys Augen wurden groß, dann schloss er sie wieder und verbarg das Gesicht in den Augen. Sein Körper begann zu beben. Weinte Harry Potter? Doch kurz darauf ertönte Gelächter. Harry hatte die Hände wieder herunter genommen und lachte aus vollem Halse. Ein Laut der Gänsehaut auf Snapes Armen erzeugte. Harry warf sich auf dem Bett hin und her und schlug mit den Fäusten auf die Matratze. Es brauchte mehrere Beruhigungszauber ehe er wieder ansprechbar.

Snapes Gesicht war düster. „POTTER!"

„Es tut mir leid Pr-Professor. Aber das war einfach zu witzig." Er wischte sich damit dem Finger einige Tränen weg.

„POT-" Doch Dumbledore unterbrach ihn wieder.

„Was war denn deiner Meinung nach so erheiternd, Harry?" Dieser lächelte nur traurig und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann erstarrte er kurz, als würde ihm etwas einfallen. Abermals malte seine rechte Hand etwas in die Luft, eine Ziffer erschien, 6. Harry zog kurz die Augenbrauen zusammen als würde er über etwas nachdenken, dann erhellte sich seine Miene. Snape verlor langsam seine Geduld, er war nahe dran das Balg zu erwürgen. Albus schoss ihm einen warnenden Blick, Snape schnaubte.

„Am Anfang… der Anfang liegt genau 50 Jahre zurück." Snape zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, Albus strich sich nachdenklich durch den Bart.

„Als mich… Malfoys Zauber getroffen… hatte… wachte… ich denke in einem grauen Raum auf… nach einigem rumsuchen traf ich auf das Fenster von Zeit und Suche und dann war ich weg."

„Du wurdest in eine andere Welt gezogen?" Harry lachte leise.

„Eine? Ich denke, es waren Neun."

„Wie? Neun?" Es war Snape.

„Ich wurde in neun verschiedene Welten gezogen. Immer nacheinander, von unterschiedlicher Zeit." Sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einer Grimasse aus Schmerz und Traurigkeit. Sein Blick streifte Snape, der unter dem intensiven Blick fast zusammen zuckte, aber auch nur fast, war er doch schließlich kein Spion für nichts. Harry fixierte dann Fawkes.

„Mal sechs Jahre, dann zwanzig, dann ein paar Monate oder ein paar Stunden. Zusammen ein wenig über fünfzig Jahre und neun Welten, ja ich denke es waren neun." Diesmal las Snape nicht nur Schmerz, sondern auch Resignation.

„Aber dein Körper-"

„Ist an jedem Anfang sechzehn. Dann werde ich Älter, baue mir ein Leben auf und dann wenn ich denke, ich bleibe wirklich, bin ich weg." Bitterkeit sprach aus jedem der Wörter. „Jedes verfluchte mal." Fäuste krachten wieder auf die Matratze.

„Pot-"

„Raus." Die Stimme nur ein Wispern.

„Har-"

„RAUS!"

„POTT-"

Das nächste was Snape sah waren grüne Augen, die vor Macht nur so erglühten, dann standen er und der Schulleiter vor der Tür des Krankenflügels neben ihnen eine verwirrte Madame Pomfrey.

„Was ist geschehen?"

„Harry hat uns rausgeschmissen." Dumbledore kicherte leise. Dann versuchte er eine Reihe von Öffnungszaubern und einige die Snape nicht kannte. Jedes Mal schimmerte eine blaue Wand vor ihnen auf.

„Schutzwall über Schutzwall, kann nicht mal die Anzahl der Lagen ausmachen. Ich bin beeindruckt." Snape schnaubte nur als Antwort, Poppy schaute sie entgeistert an.

„Albus!"

„Oh ja ja, ich werde dein Büro erst mal verlegen, ich werde mit dem Schloss sprechen, ich bin sicher es wird dir helfen. Severus, Tee?"

Angesprochener nickte und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf in Richtung Büro.

„Also." Begann Albus nach dem sich beide Zauberer wieder gesetzt hatten.

„Also was? Du glaubst dem Jungen doch nicht?"

„Warum nicht?"

„Die Erklärung wäre zu einfach und mit Potter ist nie etwas einfach." Snape verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust.

„Severus, Severus. Die Erklärung mag vielleicht einfach sein, durch ein magisches Fenster in parallele Welten gezogen. Doch die Frage ist: Ist es einfach, in eine fremde Welt gezogen zu werden, nicht zu wissen was man zu erwarten hat und vielleicht dort gute Jahre verbringen, sich ein neues Leben aufzubauen und dann plötzlich wieder zu verschwinden, in einer neuen Welt zu landen, wieder ist alles fremd, wieder musst du erst herausfinden wer Freund und Feind ist. Was ist mit dem eigenen Ich, existiert es in dieser Welt, hat es existiert, in welcher Rolle befindet man sich selbst, was ist mit Voldemort und den Todesser, was ist geschehen, welchen Weg hat das Schicksal genommen? Das alles einmal durch zu gehen ist schwer und das dann neun Mal. Glaubst du wirklich das seine Erklärung am Ende einfach war?"

Severus Snape wusste darauf nichts zu erwidern.

Es vergingen einige Minuten in denen sich beiden anschwiegen. Wie sollten sie vorgehen? Harry Potter war zurückgekehrt, doch in welcher Verfassung, was für eine Person war er jetzt geworden? Die wichtigste Frage war wohl: Konnte man ihm noch trauen?


	3. Auch wenn es den ganzen Tag

Disclaimer: Wie immer nicht meine, ich spiele nur gerne mit ihnen…

Warnungen: AU, Kein Beta

* * *

03. – Auch wenn es den ganzen Tag regnet, weiß ich wie sich die Sonne auf der Haut anfühlt 

_Ein Schrei hallte plötzlich durch das kleine Haus.  
„__Deine Tochter ruft nach dir." Meinte der Ältere zu dem Jüngeren.  
„__Auf einmal ist es meine Tochter?" Ein Lachen folgte der Aussage, der Jüngere erhob sich dennoch.  
„__Shh, Sweetie. Daddy ist doch da. Beruhig dich." Das Schreien wurde in den liebevollen Armen zu einem Glucksen, ehe das Baby eingeschlafen war. Der Jüngere drehte sich zur Türöffnung, drückte dabei einen sanften Kuss auf den schwarzen Haarschopf seiner Tochter, sein Gefährte lehnte am Türpfosten und betrachtete die Szene mit einem liebevollen Lächeln, ein Lächeln, das auch seine tiefschwarzen Augen erreichte. Grüne Augen, die viele als unnatürlich ansahen, antworteten mit einem glücklichen Strahlen._

Ein ‚POPP!' riss die beiden älteren Herren aus ihren rastlosen Gedanken.

„Es ist Dobby, Sirs. Master Harry Potter, wünscht Sie zu kommen."

Albus entließ mit einem „Ist gut, Dobby." die Hauselfe wieder und erhob sich.

„Severus?" Der angesprochene grollte nur, folgte aber seinem Mentor.

Die Tür zum Krankenflügel gab ohne Widerstand nach. Sanft leuchtende grüne Augen empfing sie. Harry hatte sich halb aufgerichtet und lehnte nun gegen einen Kissenstapel.

„Ich möchte mich für meinen Ausbruch entschuldigen." Albus lachte nur leise als Antwort, Snape blieb unbewegt.

„Vielleicht kann ich dich sogar verstehen, Harry. Nein nicht komplett was du durch gemacht hast. Aber so weit zu verstehen zu glauben was dir die ganze ‚Reiserei' aberverlangt haben muss." Snape schnaubte. Die anderen beiden Zauberer ignorierten ihn einfach.

„Vielleicht können wir dir ein paar Fragen stellen?" Harry nickte nur und machte eine fast schon beiläufige Handbewegung durch die zwei Stühle erschienen. Weder Albus noch Snape kommentierten dies.

„Was wünschen Sie zu wissen?"

„Du meintest neun Welten. Kannst du uns sagen, wie lange du in der jeweiligen verweilt hast?"

„Ungefähr, in meiner Robe sind meine Notizen, darin steht alles genau notiert drin. Die erste Welt waren zehn Jahre, dann glaube ich drei, zwei, fünf, drei Monate, zwanzig Jahre, ein paar Stunden, drei Wochen. Genau weiß ich es nicht. Ich weiß nur zusammen sind es fünfzig Jahre."

„Konntest dir nicht mal die Zeiten merken, was Potter?" Ruhig wandte Harry seinen Blick Snape zu.

„Es tut mir leid Professor, aber nach zwei komplett gelebten Leben, neun verschiedenen Welten, die sich in so vielen Dingen glichen aber auch unterschieden, nach so viel Wissen über Leute, Orte und Ereignisse habe ich irgendwo die genaue Zeitlinie in meinem Kopf verloren. Wenn Sie in diese Situation geraten und nach meinem ganzen Wissen, auch noch exakt im Kopf behalten können, wann Sie genau wo wie lange waren, dann können Sie mir so eine Frage noch einmal stellen und vielleicht bekommen Sie dieses Mal auch eine Antwort." Snape grollte nur mehr.

„Was war mit Voldemort?" Brachte Albus sie wieder zum Thema zurück.

„Das war auch unterschiedlich, mal war er schon vernichtet, mal nie zur Macht gekommen, mal hatte er die Welt komplett zerstört." Die Finsternis, die dabei durch Harrys Blick huschte war zutiefst beunruhigend.

„War mit dir Selbst? Deinem ‚zweiten Ich'?" Harry lächelte.

„Ich habe mich niemals selbst getroffen. Es war eher so, das ich nur in Welten geraten bin, in der nie ein Harry Potter existiert hatte. Andere Potters ja, ich selbst nie. Sie selbst haben mit das so erklärt, das die gleiche Person, besser Seelen zweimal in derselben Welt, die Grundfesten dieser aus den Fugen bringen würde. Es würde die ganze parallele Dimension erschüttern."

„Ich verstehe. Kannst du mir sagen was dir als Ankerpunkt gedient hat?"

„Ankerpunkt?" Warf Snape leicht irritiert ein. Es war wieder Harry der antwortete, sehr zu Snapes missfallen.

„Um in einer Dimension Fuß fassen zu können, muss in der Welt etwas existieren, was auch in deiner Welt existiert hat. Ein Ankerpunkt, an dem sich deine Seele festhalten kann. Wenn du in einer Welt landest in der der Ankerpunkt nicht mehr existiert, wirst du dort nicht lange gehalten, im Unglücksfall kann es sogar passieren, das du zwischen den Dimensionen gefangen gehalten wirst, wenn keine Auswegmöglichkeit vorhanden ist. Bricht der Ankerpunkt nach einiger Zeit in der Welt erst Weg kommt es auf die Magie an was geschieht. Je nach dem wieder der Zauber gestaltet ist, bleibst du entweder dennoch in der neuen Welt oder du wirst weiter gezogen. Manchmal kann es auch passieren, dass du nach einiger Zeit trotz des verbliebenen Ankerpunktes weiter gezogen wirst. Das passiert dann, wenn sich die eigene Magie, aus welchen Gründen auch immer, nicht stark genug gebunden hat."

„Was genau kann als Ankerpunkt dienen?" Innerlich verfluchte sich Snape für seine Neugierde, doch es war nicht leicht einen Intellekt von seiner Größe zufrieden zu stellen.

„Meistens Personen, die man gekannt hat und zu denen man eine starke emotionale Bindung aufgebaut hat. Eine solche Bindung zu Gegenständen, Tieren und Gebäuden gibt es zwar, ist aber seltener, deswegen kommen sie auch oft als Ankerpunkt nicht in Frage. Je nach dem wie stark die Bindung zu der Person in der neuen Welt ist, bindet sich die Magie an den Ankerpunkt. Konkret heißt das, wenn man in seiner alten Welt eine Person hatte, die man sehr geliebt hat und in der neuen Welt ist man gerade mal gut Freund mit einander, bindet sich die Magie nicht besonders stark und man kann davon ausgehen, das man die Welt schon bald wieder verlässt. Genau so auch anders herum. Ist man gerade gut Freund in der alten Welt gewesen und man verliebt sich in der neuen Welt ineinander oder beginnt die Person abgrundtief zu Hassen oder baut andere starke Emotionen in Bezug auf die Person auf, verstärkt sich die Verbindung von Magie und Ankerpunkt und man festigt die eigene Position in der neuen Welt."

„Sehr interessant." Albus strich sich nachdenklich über den Bart.

„Um auf deine Frage zurück zu kommen, ich kenne meinen Ankerpunkt. Doch ich möchte ihn aus persönlichen Gründen nicht nennen. Vielleicht später einmal, wenn die Dinge wieder in alltäglichen Bahnen laufen. Ich muss mich erst wieder mit dieser Welt vertraut machen. – Wie viel Zeit ist hier überhaupt vergangen, fünfzig Jahre scheinen es wohl nicht gewesen zu sein."

„Nein, fünfzig Jahre sind es wahrlich nicht gewesen, mein Junge. Du bist genau ein Jahr und ein Tag nach deinem verschwinden wieder aufgetaucht." Harry betrachtete Albus nachdenklich.

„Das finde ich nun sehr interessant. Das heißt, die Zeit dieser Welt ist mehr als nur träge. Wenn ich fünfzig Jahre im Zeitraum von einem erlebe… Merlin!"

„Was, Harry?"

„Nichts, Schulleiter, nichts. Mehr ein Gedanke der kurz durch meinen Kopf gezuckt ist. Ich muss erst mehr darüber lesen, ich hoffe ich werde hier die gleichen Bücher, wie auch in den anderen Welten finden. Okay, ein paar werden es nicht sein, da bin ich mir sicher. Aber vielleicht andere…" Man konnte sehen wie Harry Potter immer mehr in seinen eigenen Gedanken versank.

„Ich denke Harry, das wäre es erst mal. Ruh dich aus, wir reden Morgen weiter, vor allem darüber was wir tun werden."

„Was? Oh ja ja… Bye." Mit mehr reagierte der Angesprochene nicht. Albus lachte wieder leise, während Snape wieder grollte. Gemeinsam verließen die beiden den Krankenflügel und schickten eine sehr irritierte Krankenschwester wieder in ihr Büro.

_„__Papa? Warum wacht Daddy nicht mehr auf? Ich war doch lieb. War ich denn Böse? Daddy soll wieder aufwachen. WACH AUF DADDY! Warum Papa, warum?" Der ältere Zauberer verstärkte die Umarmung um seine Tochter.  
„__Nein, Sweetie. Du warst nicht Böse, du warst doch seine kleine Prinzessin, sein kleiner Engel. Immer lieb. Ich weiß nicht, Sweetie, ich weiß es einfach nicht." Er vergrub das Gesicht in den Haaren seiner Tochter, niemand sollte seine Tränen sehen, als der Sarg in die Tiefe gelassen wurde._


	4. Und in der Stille des Augenblicks

* * *

Disclaimer: Wie immer nicht meine, ich spiele nur gerne mit ihnen

Warnungen: AU, kein Beta

Ich danke euch für eure lieben Kommentare, ich hätte nicht gedacht, das die Story so guten anklang findet. Die Idee an sich ist nicht neu, sie wird vor allem im englischen FanFic Bereich schon lange genutzt, nur mit den vielen Welten habe ich noch keine gefunden, für die es interessiert:

"The Mirror of Maybe" von Midnight Blue

"Harry Potter and the Mirror of Paradox" von Yih, sind sehr zu empfehlen und lesen sich vom englischen her auch sehr gut.

Btw:

Ron und Hermione werden auch noch auftauchen. Sweetie (ja, sie hat auch einen Namen, irgendwo habe ich ihn aufgeschrieben --;) ist Harrys Tochter und mehr wird noch kommen.

Taurus

* * *

04. – Und in der Stille des Augenblicks, fand ich wieder die Luft zum Atmen 

_Hastige Schritte erklangen auf dem harten Boden, gefolgt wurde jeder Tritt mit einem leisen plitschenen Geräusch, als der Fremde der Gewölbefeuchte nicht ausweichen konnte._

_Etwas drehte sich im Schloss einer Gefängnistür, Licht flutet eine kleine dunkle Kammer, stach in Dunkelheit gewöhnte Augen_

_Die Schritte stoppten nicht, schon bald fühlten kühle Finger ein zerschundenes Gesicht, der Gefangene war zu müde um auch nur an ein Wegzucken denken zu können. Die Finger zogen sich wieder zurück, einen Moment geschah nichts, dann wurde ein kleiner Körper in Fetzen gewickelt hochgehoben und fast schon zärtlich an eine feste Brust gepresst._

_„__Hast du etwas gefunden?" Schallte eine tiefe Stimme aus dem hellen Korridor._

_„__Ja, ein Kind, Halbtod." Diese Stimme kannte der kleine Körper. Eine Hand hob sich aus der der vor Dreck starren Decke, legte sich an die Wange des anderen. Der Retter zog überrascht den Atem ein, sein Blick wurde auf das Bündel in seinen Armen gelenkt. Tiefschwarze Augen trafen halboffene Grüne, die Stimme des Kindes nur ein sanftes Flüstern._

_„__Danke, Severus."_

Harry starrte nachdenklich auf die Gründe von Hogwarts. Das Wetter war schön, Wolken von der Sonne beschien warfen dunkle, wechselnde Schatten auf den grünen Grund. Schatten, aus denen man nichts zu befürchten hatte. Schatten, die keine Dunkelheit hinter sich verbargen, die einfach bedeutungslos waren und im Moment des Augenblicks existierten.

Harry fühlte wie sie seine oft zerbrochene Seele, endlich zur Ruhe kam, spürte wie seine Magie sich wieder mit dieser Welt verband, die Stellen wieder schloss, die einst auseinander gerissen worden waren. Und in dem Moment realisierte er, das er immer Hoffung haben würde, Hoffnung an dem Ort zu bleiben, an welchen ihn das Schicksal schickte. Es war alles andere als sicher, das das Fenster von Zeit und Suche, zur Ruhe gekommen war, jeden Augenblick könnte er wieder fortgezogen werden, selbst wenn dies die Ursprungswelt war.

Harry war sich sicher, von dieser Welt ging alles aus, die Zeit lief einfach zu langsam als das es anders sein könnte. Mit einem Seufzen wandte er sich von dem Szenario draußen ab und blickte auf seinen Schreibtisch auf dem sich die Bücher, Zeitschriften, Texte und Manuskripte stapelten. Er war wieder zu Hause, doch was sollte er tun? Klar, Voldemort endlich vernichten, aber was war dann? Gott, wie er seine Leben vermisste, vor allem zwei. Jene zwei, die ihn jeweils mit Kindern gesegnet hatten. Noch nie hatte er sich so glücklich gefühlt, wie viel sehr hat es geschmerzt zu wissen, bald wieder gehen zu müssen.

Das war das einzige humane an diesem verfluchten Fenster, je länger man in einer Welt blieb um so eher warnte es einen, wann man die Welt wieder verlassen müsste. Gerade genug Zeit um alle in Ordnung zu bringen und seinen Tod vor zu täuschen. Oh Gott, wie viel Schmerz hatte es ihm bereitet die Trauer auf den Gesichtern seiner Geliebten Personen zu sehen. Seinen Freunden, seinen Lehrern, seinen Kindern, seinen Ehemännern. Jedes Mal brach sein eigenes Herz und Teile seiner Seele. Vielleicht fand er hier die Zeit entgültig zu heilen, vielleicht.

Eines würde er nie verlieren, egal was geschehen würde: Hoffnung. Sie alleine veranlasste ihn zum atmen, zum aufstehen, zum gehen. Sie war alles was ihm geblieben war. Alles andere hatte er auch bekommen, aber auch genauso wieder verloren, nur Hoffnung hat ihn stets begleitet auf all seinen Wegen, ihn nie verlassen. Und so würde er auch hier, den Kopf hoch halten, den Rücken gerade und in seinen Augen die Hoffnung.

Severus Snape betrachtete das Rätsel Potter aus sicherer Entfernung. Er war sich sicher, dass der Potter Junge ihn schon lange bemerkt hatte, ihn jedoch ignorierte. Arroganz war schon immer ein Potter-Charakterzug gewesen.

Er konnte sehen, wie die Gedanken durch den Kopf des anderen rasten. Sah es im leichten zittern der Hand, die über die Platte des Holztisches strich, sah es im leichten Flattern der Augenlider, als der Junge wieder den Kopf wand um nach draußen zu schauen, hörte es im leichten Zittern der einziehenden Luft. Plötzlich schien der andere zu einem Entschluss gekommen zu sein. Der Jüngere ballte die Hand auf dem Tisch zu einer Faust, reckte sich ein Stück und hob das Kinn. Definitiv Arroganz, versicherte sich Snape.

„Professor!" Snape trat als einzige Ermunterung aus dem Halbschatten.

„Sagen Sie dem Schulleiter bescheid, das ich mit Ihnen beiden reden will." Snapes Züge verdunkelten sich, dann tat Potter etwas überraschendes, er lächelte und fügte ein leises „Bitte." hinzu.

Und nur aus dem Grund fanden sich beide Parteien zwei Stunden später in Dumbledores Büro ein.

„Was gibt es mein Junge?" Alle drei saßen sie gemütlich in der Sofaecke und rührten gelassen in der obligatorischen Tasse Tee.

„Ich werden Ihnen erlauben, meine Gedanken zu infiltrieren." Dumbledore hob leicht eine Augenbraue, während sich Snape leicht verschluckte.

„Du weißt, was du damit verlangst?"

„Ja, Ihr vertrauen, das einmal existiert hat." Dumbledore nickte nur leicht als Antwort und strich sich nachdenklich durch den Bart.

„Okay, ich denke es wird die einfachste Lösung sein. Doch ich möchte, das mich Severus begleitet." Harry nickte zögerlich.

„Dafür möchte ich ein paar Bedingungen stellen."

„Angst, Potter?" kam es säuerlich von Snape.

„Nein." Erwiderte der Angesprochene ruhig. „Doch einige Erinnerungen sollten dort bleiben wo sie sind, tief in meinem Kopf verborgen und andere Erinnerungen bin ich noch nicht bereit erneut zu sehen, oder besser, Sie, Professor." Dieser antwortete mit einem misstrauischen Blick.

„Wir werden deine Bedingungen respektieren." Warf Dumbledore ein und warf gleichzeitig seinem Tränkemeister einen harten Blick zu.

„Wann, mein Junge?"

„Sofort." Der Schulleiter nickte und beide Zauberer zogen ihre Zauberstäbe. Harry musste sich sehr zusammenreißen, nicht auf die auf ihn gerichteten Stäbe zu reagieren.

_„__Legilimens."_

_„__Legilimens."_

Die Stimmen waren ruhig. Harry ließ es geschehen.

Dunkelheit empfing die beiden Invasoren. Snape wollte schon etwas darauf erwidern, als um sie herum plötzlich Fackeln aufgingen, in einer geraden Reihe von ihnen weg. Kurz darauf begannen sich graue Vierecke zu einem Korridor zu arrangieren. Türen erschienen, verschoben sich immer wieder, bis alles wieder ruhig wurde. Eine flimmernde Gestalt begann sich vor ihnen zu materialisieren, wurde immer deutlicher, bis das eindeutige Bild eines zehn Jahre älteren Potters zeigten. Dieser lächelte sie an und verneigte sich.

„Wenn ich mich vorstellen darf, ich bin ihr Führer. Ich stehe zum beantworten von Fragen, die ich beantworten darf zur Verfügung. Ihnen ist es erlaubt jede Tür zu öffnen, die frei von einer Markierung ist. Ihnen Professor Snape, ist es untersagt Türen zu öffnen, die ein schwarzes Kreuz tragen, ihnen Professor Dumbledore ist untersagt Türen zu öffnen, die ein rotes Kreuz tragen. Beiden ihnen ist es untersagt Türen zu öffnen, die ein blaues Kreuz tragen. Unter keinen Umständen dürfen sie auch nur die schwarze Tür am Ende des Ganges berühren, geschweige sich ihr näher als ein paar Schritte nähern. Sollten sie mich erneut wünschen, um Fragen zu stellen, die ich hoffentlich beantworten kann, schnippen sie einmal mit den Fingern. Wenn sie diese Welt wieder verlassen wollen, gehen sie einfach in die Dunkelheit zurück, die noch immer hinten ihnen liegt." Damit war die Projektion verschwunden. Snape grollte und Dumbledore lachte leise.

„Also Severus, wo zu erst hin?" Snape zuckte mit den Schultern, der Gang erschien endlos, die Türen waren nicht nummeriert, zeigten nur ab und zu ein Kreuz auf. Entschlossen straffte er seine Schultern und wählte eine Tür links, die kein Kreuz trug. Kaum hatte er den Türgriff berührte öffnete sie sich und Snape schritt hindurch.

_

* * *

„__Was, Potter, hast du dieses Mal falsch gemacht?"_

_Harry Potter starrte einen Moment nachdenklich in seinen Kessel, der mit einer stinkenden roten Flüssigkeit gefühlt war._

_„__Einhornblut erst nach den Käfern?"_

_„__Richtig." Tropfte es ätzend von Lippen des Professors. „Nachsitzen heute um Sieben."_

_

* * *

„__HARRY!" Eine freudige Hermione warf sich dem strahlenden Jungen in die Arme. „Wir haben es geschafft, wir haben unseren Abschluss gemacht." Ein ebenso lachender Ron beteiligte sich an der Umarmung._

_

* * *

„__Es tut mir leid Harry, du bist mein bester Freund, aber das ist etwas was nur ich alleine tun kann." Draco Malfoy drückte den anderen noch einmal fest an sich, zog die schwarze Kapuze über seinen leuchtenden Haarschopf und verschwand in der Nacht._

_

* * *

„__Was heißt du willst ihn heiraten?" Ron war bleich, wie die Wand hinter ihm._

_„__Ich liebe ihn, Ron. Versteh das doch." Doch Ron schüttelte nur den Kopf und ging. _

_Harry ließ schluchzend den Kopf in seine Hände fallen._

_

* * *

„__Was ist Poppy?" Dunkelheit._

_„__Es tut mir leid Severus, du hast ihn zu spät gefunden." Die Kühle Hand wieder an seinem Gesicht._

_„__Nun werde ich nie erfahren, woher du meinen Namen kennst. Schlaf, träum von einer besseren Welt."_

_Noch mehr Dunkelheit._

_

* * *

„__Ich hasse dich. Hörst du mich! ICH HASSE DICH!" Tränen aus Wut und Zorn rannen dem jungen Zauberer die Wangen hinab, hinter ihm ein Schatten, der versuchte ihn einzuholen. Doch Harry war schneller._

_

* * *

„__Sie dürfen jetzt ihre Blätter umdrehen. Sie haben zwei Stunden Zeit. Wer betrügt stirbt. Viel Erfolg." Dann war nur noch das kratzende Geräusch von duzenden Federn zu hören._

_

* * *

„__Lebt Wohl."_


	5. Alles was ich wollte

Disclaimer: Never mine... seufz

Warnungen: AU, evil!Harry(?)

So und noch ein Teil. Eigentlich wollte ich ihn schon früher hochladen, aber wie das immer so ist. Ich hoffe ihr hattet alle ein schönes Weihnachtsfest. Ich danke euch für eure lieben Kommentare. Ich drück euch.

Danke an meinen Beta Trixi.

* * *

05. – Alles, was ich wollte war ein Stück vom Regenbogen; ein Stück persönliches Glück 

_„__Was wünschst du dir?" Eine Hand strich langsam durch fast schwarzes Haar._

_„__Nichts."_

_„__Harry." Die Antwort war ein leichtes Lachen. Eine zarte Hand legte sich auf die bleiche Wange._

_„__Ich wünsche mir Frieden, den Frieden, den man nur in den Armen einer geliebten Person findet. Ich wünsche mir Freude, Freude, die ich in den Augen meines Geliebten sehen kann, wenn er mit mir zusammen ist. Ich wünsche mir Wärme, die Wärme eines Vertrauten Körpers, Wärme, die meine Seele erreicht und mein Herz am Schlagen hält. Ich wünsche mir Sicherheit, die Sicherheit einer zweiten Seelenhälfte, die meine vollkommen macht, mich hält, wiegt und befreit. Ich wünsche mir Freiheit, Freiheit, die ich in der Erlösung finde, die mir nur ein Augenblick mit meinem Geliebten geben kann. Ich wünsch…" Der Rest ging in einem zärtlichen Kuss unter._

_„__Ich liebe dich, Harry Potter." Und Harry Potter weinte. Weinte zum ersten Mal Tränen des Glücks in die Roben des Tränkemeisters._

Langsam kam Harry wieder zu sich. Er saß noch immer im Büro des Schulleiters, die beiden Zauberer betrachteten ihn eingehend.

„Wie fühlst du dich, Harry?"

„I-ich muss gehen." Mit diesen Worten sprang Harry auf und rannte aus dem Büro, die beiden anderen Zauberer konnten ihm nur überrascht hinterher schauen.

Und Harry rannte, rannte so schnell er in der Lage war. Wie hatte er es auch nur für eine Sekunde vergessen können? Die Invasion seiner Erinnerungen bedeutete, dass auch er sie noch einmal erleben musste. Nein, er hatte es nicht wirklich vergessen, doch hatte er die Kraft seiner vergrabenen Gedanken, die Macht der Gefühle die hinter jedem einzelnen Fetzen standen, unterschätzt. Er würde sie wohl niemals verarbeiten, geschweige denn über sie hinwegkommen.

Seine Füße brachten ihn wie von selbst zurück in die Bibliothek, zu jenem Fenster vor dem er nur wenige Stunden zuvor gestanden hatte. Dort kam er zur Ruhe, als er die untergehende Sonne betrachtete. Dort konnte er wieder atmen.

Er ließ seine Stirn gegen das kühle Glas sinken und begann die Atemübungen, die er drei Welten zuvor gelernt hatte. Oder waren es vier gewesen? Und wie viele Jahre machte das eigentlich genau?

Die ganze Sache war einfach nur ein heilloses Durcheinander. Wie lange würde er noch durchhalten ehe er zerbrach? Bevor er dem Fenster von Zeit und Suche nachgab? Es gab so vieles über dieses magische Artefakt was niemand sonst wusste. Harry kannte alle seine Geheimnisse, er hatte drei Leben damit verbracht, sie zu entschlüsseln.

Sein Blick glitt nach draußen, dann wandte er ihn ab und ließ ihn durch die Bücherreihen schweifen. Er konnte keine Schüler entdecken. Wenn er genau überlegte, war ihm keine andere Seele außer Poppy, Dumbledore und Snape begegnet. Und wenn er wirklich nur ein Jahr fort war, dann müsste es mitten im Schuljahr sein. Was war geschehen?

Er trat aus der Bibliothek hinaus, ging zum ersten Mal aufmerksam die Gänge entlang. Selbst die Bilder schwiegen. Jene sich bewegenden Stücke Malerei, die sonst nur nachts zur Ruhe kamen. Sie schwiegen, wandten sie Köpfe ab als er vorbei schritt. Sie machten Hogwarts nun zu dem, was es eigentlich war. Ein altes, dunkles Schloss.

„Harry?" Der ‚junge Zauberer wandte sich der Stimme zu. Albus Dumbledore betrachtete ihn fragend.

„Was ist geschehen?" Seine Stimme war nur ein Flüstern. Alles andere erschien ihm in diesem Moment fremd.

„Voldemort hat mehrmals versucht den Hogwarts-Express anzugreifen, einmal direkt auf Gleis 9¾."

„Tote?"

„Zum Glück nur Verletzte, aber wir haben beschlossen, den Beginn des Schuljahres hinauszuzögern, um die Kinder nicht zusätzlich zu gefährden."

„Solange bis ich ihn erneut vernichtet habe." Harry strich mit der Hand über den blanken Stein. Er spürte, wie die Magie der alterwürdigen Gemäuer, die ihn wie eine Mutter kitzelte, ihn willkommen hieß. Er spührte auch wie sie trauerte. Sie liebte all ihre Kinder und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als sie wieder unter ihrem Dach zu haben, ihr Gelächter zu hören, ihre Tränen zu trösten und vor allem jene Magie zu spüren, die jeder Person zu eigen ist.

„Es tut mir leid." Die Stimme des Schulleiters holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken, in die Realität zurück. Harry blickte von der Wand auf ins Gesicht seines ehemaligen Lehrmeisters. Es war einer jener Momente, in denen man sehen konnte, wie alt Dumbledore wirklich war und wie viele Schlachten er schon hatte bestehen müssen.

Harry lächelte bitter.

„Es ist ja nicht so, als würde ich es zum ersten Mal tun."

„Und wie viele Male, oh großer Harry Potter, hast du bereits schon die Welt von diesem Übel befreit?" Gleichzeitig mit diesem Einwurf, schälte sich der Körper des Tränkemeisters aus dem Schatten. Harrys Hand ballte sich zur Faust. "Du bist erfahrener als er, weiser, älter, hast mehr gesehen, weißt mehr. Du bist erfahrener als er,…" Die Litanei im Kopf zwang Harry sich zu beruhigen.

„Dreimal." Und jedes Mal hatte es seinen Preis gekostet.

„Nur dreimal?"

„Snape, ich weiß einfach nicht was Ihr Problem ist. Wäre es zu viel verlangt, wenn Sie sich die Tatsache der Neun Welten einmal genauer durch den Kopf gehen lassen und dabei klar werden lassen, dass ein Voldemort nicht in jeder Dimension existieren muss! Dass die Mechanismen andere sind, dass es andere Lords geben könnte oder vielleicht sogar gar keiner. Dass eine Welt bereits zerstört sein könnte oder übernommen worden ist und es keine Möglichkeit gab, gegen ihn anzukommen?"

„Keine Möglichkeit? Es gibt immer eine Möglichkeit." Snape machte eine abwertende Handbewegung.

„So wie man immer eine Wahl hatte?" Harry lachte kalt. „Soll ich Ihnen sagen, wie es sich anfühlt, das Dunkle Mahl aufgebrannt zu kriegen, wie es sich an fühlt das erste Mal einen Menschen quälen, seinen Ersten sinnlosen Mord zu begehen und ganz genau zu wissen das man keine Wahl hat, dass niemand da sein wird, der einem sagt das alles gut wird, der einen hält, der einem hilft? Aber ich denke damit haben Sie bereits selber schon genug Erfahrungen gemacht. Nicht war, _Professor_?" Snape verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen, seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt, bebten vor unterdrücktem Zorn.

„Wie kannst du es wagen, du-"

„Wie können Sie es wagen? Das Einzige, was ich seit meiner Rückkehr von Ihnen zu hören bekomme sind Unterstellungen, Beleidigungen und Erniedrigungen. Ich habe Ihnen sogar erlaubt sich frei in meinem Kopf zu bewegen um meine Glaubwürdigkeit unter Beweis zu stellen, aber das ist noch nicht genug. Was Snape, WAS WIRD GENUG SEIN?" Mit den Worten drehte Harry sich um und verschwand in der Dunkelheit der Gänge. Dumbledore schüttelte nur traurig den Kopf, während sich Snape noch nicht wirklich klar war, was soeben passiert war.

Nur langsam kam Harry wieder zur Ruhe. Das Hasteten durch die Gänge half ihm, sich wieder abzukühlen. Am Ende des Ganges begann er auf die Wand einzuschlagen.

„Warum, warum muss es so schwer sein? Warum?" Haltlos fing er an zu weinen. Schluchzer um Schluchzer brachten ihn in die Knie, bis er es nicht mehr aushielt, nieder sank, den Boden mit seinen Fäusten malträtierte und den Schmerz hinaus schrie.

Die Antwort auf seine Frage war einfach. In all den Welten hatte es keinen James Potter gegeben, so hatten jene Severus' keine Vorbehalte gegen den neu erschienen Harry Potter. Ihre Beziehungen konnten neu aufgebaut werden, aus Respekt und Freundschaft war in einigen Fällen sogar mehr geworden. Sein Geliebter, sein Freund, seine zweite Seelenhälfte, sein Ankerpunkt, sein Leben. Es war so schwer, ihn hier zu sehen, in all seiner dunklen Pracht und dann jene grausamen Worte aus dem Mund zu hören. Einem Mund, den er am liebsten Küsse wollte, herausfinden wollte, ob er diesen Severus auch lieben konnte. Doch alles was er fand war Schmerz. Wäre es genauso gewesen, wenn er seinen Geliebten in der Welt davor nicht so plötzlich verloren hätte? Vier Tage wären es noch gewesen, vier Tage bis zu ihrem Bund und dann bringt ihn eine Bagatelle um. Was würde er sich nicht stärker wünschen, als dass sich jene schlanken und doch so starken Arme um seine Hüfte winden, ihn an seine breite Brust drücken und seine dunkle Stimme in sein Ohr flüstert, dass Er da wäre und ihn lieben, ihn halten und nicht mehr verlassen würde. Doch Erinnerung und Realität, Wunsch und Wirklichkeit waren zwei Seiten einer Medallie, würden also nie das Gleiche sein und so blieb Harry nichts Weiteres übrig, als auf dem kalten Boden zu hocken und seine zerbrochene Seele mit zitternden Fingern wieder zusammen zu setzen.

_„__Harry, mein treuer Diener..."_

_„__Meister?"_

_„__Du kannst dich erheben. Ich bin stolz auf dich, jede Aufgabe, die man dir gestellt hat, hast du mit Freuden, Effizienz und Kälte erledigt."_

_„__Ihr ehrt mich, doch habe ich nur getan was Ihr mir befohlen habt."_

_„__Wie wahr, wie wahr, mein Kind." Voldemort erhob sich von seinem Thron und trat auf seine Rechte Hand zu._

_„__Womit könnte ich dich nur belohnen? Du trägst bereits das Mal auf deinem Arm, Slytherins Abbild auf deinem Rücken, das Zeichen deiner Macht auf deiner Stirn, bist meine Rechte Hand, führst den größten Teil meiner Armeen und verwaltest Europa." Nachdenklich tippte sich die dunkle Gestalt mit dem Zeigefinger an die Lippen. _

_„__Ich weiß, ich werde dir Urlaub geben. Mach dir eine schöne Zeit, übergib deine Geschäfte an deine rechte Hand und geh, lass dich erst wieder blicken, wenn du etwas Ruhe gefunden hast. Denn ich habe bald große Pläne, Pläne mit dir und mit der Welt."_

_„__Wie ihr befe-"_

_„__Das ist kein Befehl Harry, das ist mein Wunsch." Harry nickte nur._

_„__Wie Ihr wünscht, mein Lord."_

_

* * *

Fragen?... ;) Taurus _


	6. Und ich stehe am Wasserfall

Disclaimer: Noch immer nicht meine... -seufz-

Ich danke allen für eure lieben und aufbauenden Kommentare und es tut mir leid das es solange gedauert hat, aber der Teil wollte einfach nicht so wie ich wollte...

* * *

06. – Und ich stehe am Wasserfall, sehe dich fallen, doch kann ich mich selbst kaum fangen

„_Ich werde heiraten." Severus sah tief in die Augen seines Freundes._

„_I-ich gratuliere dir." Harry schloss seine Augen, versuchte seine Tränen zu unterdrücken. Er hatte es doch gewusst. Hatte von Anfang gewusst, dass sie beide keine Chance hatten._

„_Harry."_

„_Geh."_

„_Harry." Der Ältere trat dichter an den Anderen herran._

„_Geh, bitte geh." Gott, wie sehr wollte er seine Würde bewahren. Doch der Andere ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken, zog den Kleineren einfach in seine Arme. Das war zu viel. Weinend brach er zusammen, klammerte sich an die schwarze Robe vor sich._

„_E-es tut mir leid. Ich will doch... will doch nur das-das du glücklich wirst. A-aber ich … ich liebe dich doch so sehr. E-es tut mir leid. Ich freue mich, ich freue mich wirklich für Sharina. Sie ist eine so liebe Frau. Sie hat mich nicht gehasst, mich nie beleidigt, mich akzeptiert… und …ich…" Eine Hand legte sich auf Harrys Rücken, zog beruhigende Kreise, während eine Stimme in sein Ohr flüsterte: „Shh… Alles wird gut. Shh…"_

* * *

Die Tage zogen ins Land, bis daraus Wochen wurden.

Harry Potter stand unbeweglich in seinem Quartier und starrte nach draußen. Seit Stunden schon. Die Hände hielten einander hinter seinem Rücken. Sie pressten sich immer fester gegeneinander. In drei Stunden würde wieder Leben in diese Gemäuer einziehen. Harry spürte wie sehr die alte Dame sich darauf freute. Die Steine summten regelrecht. Er musste bei dem Gedanken an ein singendes Schloss doch lächeln.

Harry war aufgeregt doch nicht auf eine positive Art und Weise. Mit den Schülern würden auch andere kommen. Seine Kameraden, seine Freunde, seine Feinde. Ron, Hermione, Neville und Draco. Menschen voll jugendlichem Überschwang und Freude. Keinen hatte er bisher getroffen - auch wenn die Weasleys auf ein Treffen gedrängt hatten - Harry war noch nicht in der Lage gewesen ihnen gegenüber zu treten. Selbst jetzt fühlte er sich noch nicht bereit. Er hatte an all diesen Menschen Seiten kennen gelernt, die er am liebsten wieder aus seinem Gedächtnis streichen würde. Charakterzüge von denen man hoffte, sie niemals an seinen Freunden oder seinen Feinden sehen zu müssen.

Harry seufzte. Es war nun mal geschehen und nun nicht mehr rückgänig zu machen. Nach dem die Presse ‚erfahren' hatte, dass der große Harry Potter wieder zurück war, hatte Voldemort seine Pläne den Hogwarts Express anzugreifen wieder zurück gezogen - natürlich nicht auf öffentlichem Wege. Er hatte immerhin erreicht was er mit der Drohung bezweckt hatte, sein Feind war wieder zurückgekehrt und musste sich nun offen stellen.

Mit einem letzten Blick nach draußen wandte sich Harry wieder ab und schritt zu seinem Schreibtisch zurück. Er hatte noch immer einige Dokumente die er durchsehen musste. Er hatte zwar schon dreimal einen Dunklen Lord besiegt, doch jedes Mal auf eine andere Art und Weise - abgestimmt auf die Geschichte und Gegebenheiten in der jeweiligen Biographie. Denn auch wenn am Ende ein größenwahnsinniger dunkler Zauberer stand, verlief jedes Leben anders. Ein paar Anhaltspunkte konnte er schon verzeichnen. Nachdenklich kratzte er sich am Handgelenk der linken Hand. Eine Geste, die er sich in irgendeiner Welt angeeignet hatte. Eigentlich belog er sich selbst, denn er wusste ganz genau zu welcher Zeit er diese unbewusste Handlung übernommen hatte, doch verweigerte er sich selbst die Erinnerung daran. Er war noch zu keiner Zeit wirklich bereit gewesen darüber nach zu denken. Er wusste, lange würde er es nicht mehr aufschieben können, doch noch erkaufte er sich etwas Frieden.

So war das mit Erinnerungen - auf der einen Seite konnte man sie lange verdrängen, tief wegschließen, versenken in den weitläufigen Windungen des Geistes, doch irgendwann wurde es zu viel und sie begannen hervorzubrechen, krochen immer mehr, Stück für Stück nach oben und setzten sich im Bewusstsein fest. Dann musste man einen Weg finden mit ihnen fertig zu werden. Nur die Wenigstens ließen sich wieder hinabsperren.

Er musste sich zwingen die Hand weg zu nehmen, seufzend fuhr er sich durch die Haare, ließ sie noch mehr in alle Richtungen ab stehen. Er nahm eine der vor ihm liegenden Pergamentrollen in die Hand und begann zu lesen, er hatte noch immer eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen.

Wie als hätte jemand den Strom angedreht, ging plötzlich ein Buzzen durch die Steine. Hogwarts begann zu vibrieren – der Hogwarts Express war da und die Kinder kamen endlich zurück. Die alte Dame war aufgeregt. Noch nie hatte sie solange warten müssen. Klar sie brauchte im Sommer die Zeit für sich um sich neu aufzuladen, zur Ruhe zu kommen. Aber am Ende der drei Monate konnte sie die Rückkehr der kleinen und auch großen Monster kaum erwarten. Diesmal hatte sie sich lange Gedulden müssen, doch das warten war endlich vorbei. Hätte sie eine wirkliche Stimme gehabt, hätte man ein lautes „JUHUU!" durch die Gänge hallen hören. Stattdessen gab sie sich damit zufrieden, die Halle festlicher als sonst zu dekorieren und jedes Kind wärmstens willkommen zu heißen.

Leicht nervös saß Harry bereits an einem der langen Tische, Gryffindor und wartete darauf, dass seine einstigen Kameraden, Freunde und auch Feinde wieder kommen würden. Er hörte Stimmen, spürte wie Hogwarts begann zu summen, die Türen zur Halle gingen auf und die Kinder strömten herein. Niemand schien ihn zu beachten, dann schallte es ihm auch schon entgegen. „Harry!" Und ein brauner Haarschopf warf sich in seine Arme, eine starke Hand fiel auf seine Schulter. „Hey Kumpel, du bist also zurück." Harry lächelte nur und drückte Hermione noch ein Stück näher an sich. ‚Ja, ich bin zurück.'

Tiefschwarz war die Dunkelheit in dieser Nacht. Harry saß auf der Plattform des Astronomieturms und starrte auf die Wolken über sich. Die einheitliche Masse bedeckte die Sterne und den Mond. Er hatte nach draußen kommen müssen. Sein Geist fühlte sich eingesperrt. Klar er war wieder in den Körper eines 16-jährigen gesperrt worden. Mit diesem kamen auch alle Regeln, die mit dem Alter einhergingen. Ältere Mitschüler, Lehrer, die eigenen Freunde, alle wussten es besser, egal was er tat oder sagte. Am schlimmsten war, dass er die sechste Stufe wiederholen musste, um auch ja niemanden zu übervorteilen. Wie er sie doch in manchen Momenten am liebsten einfach hinweg fegen möchte. Doch das würde eine Pforte zu einem Weg öffnen, den er nicht noch einmal beschreiten möchte, auch wenn es nur zu einfach wäre. Wo Licht ist, ist auch Schatten; würde immer Schatten sein.

Harry spürte wie es begann in seinen Fingerspitzen zu kribbeln. Er musste diese überschüssige Energie loswerden. Es hatte sich einfach zu viel Magie angesammelt. Nachdenklich, auf der Suche nach einem Weg das am besten zu bewerkstelligen ohne großes Aufsehen auf sich zu ziehen, spielte er mit seinem Zauberstab. Hogwarts würde ihn zwar decken, aber auch sie kann nur ein gewisses Maß an magischer Energie, die plötzlich ausbricht verbergen und Harry wusste, dass das, was er los werden musste, weit über dieses Maß hinaus ging. Er würde wohl oder übel auf einen kleinen Pokertrick setzten müssen, von dem er schon jetzt wusste das es nicht gut gehen würde. Aber was sollte er tun? Besser es versuchen, als am Ende noch das Schloss in die Luft jagen. Das würde Dumbledore ganz sicherlich nicht gut heißen, egal wieviel er ihm sonst durchgehen ließ.

Severus Snape murmelte unverständliche Obszönitäten vor sich hin, als er durch die dunklen Gänge schritt. ‚Ach Severus, könntest du nicht die magischen Ausbrüche untersuchen, die seit drei Nächten Hogwarts heimsuchen. Ich würde es ja selber machen, aber du weißt ja,…' ‚Klar Albus, immer Albus, gerne Albus. Manipulativer Bastard, weiß doch sicherlich schon lange wer oder was dahinter steckt. Aber wer muss wieder die Drecksarbeit machen? Der gute, alte Severus, Mädchen für alles…'

Severus bog gerade um die Ecke, als wieder ein Ausbruch von magischer Energie durch die Steine zog. Nur wenige bekamen so etwas mit. Man musste erfahren sein um die verschiedenen magischen Energien, die in der Welt existierten - zumindest grob - von einander unterscheiden zu können. Hogwarts gelang es ganz gut, einen großen Teil davon für ihre eigene auszugeben, doch noch immer blieb ein Teil übrig, der sich durch die Steine in alle Richtungen ausbreitete und den jenigen, die ihn lesen konnten, die Nackenhaare zu Berge stehen ließ.

Severus hatte so eine Ahnung wer der Verursacher war. Auf der kahlen Wand vor ihm erschien plötzlich eine Tür. Vorsichtig öffnete der Tränkemeister sie und? Richtig, „Potter!".

Harry drehte sich zur Stimme und ließ gleichzeitig seinen Stab sinken, den er noch eben zum nächsten Spruch bereitgehalten hatte. „Professor, wie schön Sie zu sehen", flötete er. Snape schnaubte nur als Antwort und sah den anderen erwartungsvoll an. Harry ließ sich nicht beirren. „Ich habe eine Erlaubnis, mich noch auf den Gängen aufzuhalten." Als Antwort streckte sich ihm nur eine langfingrige Hand entgegen. Harry lachte leise und suchte das Stückchen Papier vom Schulleiter aus seinen Hosentaschen. Snape nahm mit etwas Abscheu das total zerknitterte Stück Papier entgegen. Mit Fingerspitzen, als würde er eine frische tierische Trankzutat sezieren, zog er es auseinander. Er las es sich mehr mals durch. Der Bengel hatte Recht, Albus gab ihm mit diesem Schriftstück die Erlaubnis sich nachts im Schloss bewegen zu können und zu trainieren, vorrausgesetzt er störe niemanden, verließ das Gelände nicht oder begab sich sonst wie in Gefahr. Das Pergament trug sogar dessen magische Signatur. Und doch... irgendetwas fühlte sich daran seltsam an. Snape konnte nicht ganz den Finger darauf legen, aber sein Instinkt hatte ihn selten getäuscht. Er faltete das Stück sorgfältig zusammen und steckte es in eine seiner zahlreichen Gewandtaschen.

„Komm mit Potter, wir klären das am besten mit dem Schulleiter." Immerhin hatte Albus ihm einen Auftrag gegeben. Harry seufzte nur und fügte sich. Warum musste er auch ausgerechnet an Snape geraten? Der Mann war einfach zu misstrauisch und seine Instinkte zu gut.

Schulleiter Dumbledore saß lächelnd hinter seinem massigen Schreibtisch, Fawkes streichelnd. Nur die leuchtend Lila Nachtmütze zeugte davon, dass er auf diesem Stuhl nicht festgewachsen war.

„Severus! Was führt dich zu so später Stunde zu mir? Hast du die Ursache für die Ausbrüche schon gefunden?" Der Tränkemeister verzog die Augen zu Schlitzen, die blauen Augen des anderen funkelten einfach ein Stückchen zu sehr bei dieser Frage, doch er würde mitspielen, alles andere würde in stundenlangen Spielchen ausarten, zu denen er heute einfach keine Kraft mehr hatte.

„Habe ich Albus. Mister Potter." Harry lächelte kalkuliert scheu.

„Ah Harry, ich hatte so etwas schon vermutet. Warum hast du mir nicht bescheid gesagt, dann hätten wir was für ein Training aushandeln können."

„Aber Schulleiter, anscheinend haben Sie bereits eine Erlaubnis erteilt", kam es trocken von Snape und dieser reichte dem älteren Magier gleichzeitig das Stück Papier.

Dumbledore betrachtete es nachdenklich, fuhr ein paar Mal mit seinem Stab darüber und murmelte dabei leise.

„Sieh an, sieh an… Hmmm… Sogar die magische Signatur. Nicht perfekt, aber einem oder auch zweiten Blick durchaus standhaltend." Er strich nachdenklich durch den langen Bart. „Aber sag mir, warum?"

„Weil ich es konnte? Und Sie nicht um Erlaubnis bitten wollte, nicht konnte."

„Aber wo hast du gelernt meine Signatur zu fälschen, kein leichtes Unterfangen, wie ich anmerken möchte." Harry lachte leise.

„Ich gebe Ihnen Recht. Ich habe drei Jahre gebraucht, um diesen Stand zu erreichen."

„Aber warum?"

„Um Sie besser zu verstehen, zu wissen wer Sie sind, wie Sie denken, wie Sie funktionieren."

„Warum, Potter?"

„Um Albus Dumbledore besser töten zu können." Und tief in Harrys Augen blitze etwas auf…

* * *

_Er sah verbrannte Erde und dunkle Schatten. Einen roten Himmel und Staubwolken. Er konnte Umrisse von Ruinen ausmachen. Auf dem Boden lagen weiß leuchtend die Knochen von lang vergessenen Toten. Welches Jahr wohl war?_

_Die Luft stank nach Verwesung, nach ‚Zu Spät' und ‚Längst Vorbei', nach zerbrochenen Träumen und Hoffnungen. Am Himmel kreisten abgewetzte Gestalten. Waren es Vögel? Oder einfach nur Gespensterfetzten die diese Welt zusätzlich noch heimsuchten?_

_Harry wusste, dass er nicht weiter gehen brauchte, hier würde er nichts finden, außer Tod und Finsternis. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass das Fenster ihn bald holen würde. Ehe er in dieser apokalyptischen Wüste noch den Rest seines Verstandes verlieren würde..._


	7. Sag: Ich liebe dich

Disclaimer: Immer noch nicht meine und ich verdiene immer noch kein Geld damit.

Es tut mir leid das es so lange gedauert und ich drücke alle die einen Kommentar hinterlassen aufs herzlichste. Jungs, für euch schreibe ich das. ;)

Beta dank: Trixi, you're the best.

* * *

07. – Sag ‚Ich liebe dich' und ich werde dich dafür hassen 

_„__Weißt du Snape, ich hasse dich mit meiner gesamten Seele, ich wurde in dieser Welt nur geboren um dich zu hassen, abgrundtief. Tief und tief, tiefer, immer tiefer." Harry lachte halb manisch als er Severus Snape brutal küsste. Dieser kannte das Spiel und antwortete darauf wie er es immer tat. _

_Lippen wurden aufgeschabt, alte Wunden neu aufgerissen. Kleider weggefetzt, Gewalt antwortete auf Gewalt. Hass und Unvermögen und Starrsinn. Die Gier nach Blut und Rache. In zwei Lebewesen in einem gefährlichen Tanz. Wut brachte sie dort zum Höhepunkt, wo eigentlich Leidenschaft und Liebe hätte sein müssen. Doch die Zeit waren anders, die Opfer andere…_

_Als Harry sich wieder ankleidete, die Spuren mit einem Wink wegwischte, war seine Stimme kalt wie immer. „Beeil dich Snape, unser Lord will uns sehen, und es wäre nicht gut für mich als Kommandant ohne meine rechte Hand zu erscheinen. Und wenn er zornig ist, bin auch ich zornig, und zornig ist mein Hass noch größer." Als Antwort hörte er nur ein Grollen und das Rascheln von Kleidern. Er blickte nicht zurück als er in die Dunkelheit vorging, er blickte niemals zurück._

* * *

„Sie können ihre Zauberstäbe wieder sinken lassen." Harry seufzte leise. Er hätte das Ganze auch wirklich anders angehen zu können. 

„Erklär dich Potter." Severus Snapes Stimme war nur ein dumpfes Grollen, ein gut trainiertes Tier bereit zu Sprung auf Wink seines Herrn. Auf einmal war es Harry leid, einfach nur leid. Er war so unendlich müde. So müde.

„Was gibt es schon groß zu erklären, _Professor_. Manchmal muss man Entscheidungen treffen, die einem nicht schmecken, wie sie sehr gut wissen, und Dinge tun, die man unter normalen Umständen niemals tun würde. Sicher gibt es eine Welt, wo auch sie vor die Entscheidung gestellt werden Albus Dumbledore zu töten-"

„Niemals." Fuhr Snape dazwischen. Harry seufzte nur, seine Stimme kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

„Wenn ich eines gelernt habe, dann ist es niemals ein niemals gibt. Ich habe meine engsten Freunde hassen und meine verhasstesten Feinde lieben gelernt. Ich habe Tod und Zerstörung gesät und gesehen, und Liebe und Hoffung gebracht und gesehen. Ich habe von nahezu jedem bekannten Menschen in unserer Welt seine dunkelste und seine hellste Seite gesehen. Jeder von uns würde eine ihm nahestehende Person töten, wenn es die Umstände erfordern. Auch sie Snape, auch sie… vielleicht haben sie es sogar schon." Er sah die Ohrfeige niemals kommen. Sie fegte ihm von Stuhl auf den Boden, Snape stand über ihm seine Wangen gerötet, sein Blick wild. Harry hielt sich die Wange und lachte leise.

„Ich gebe zu der ging unter die Gürtellinie und ich entschuldige mich dafür." Das einzige Zeichen das zeigte das Severus gehörte war, das er sich wieder in seine Ecke zurückzog. Harry rieb sich noch einen Moment die Wange und kam dann wieder auf die Beine, mit einem leisen ächzenden Laut ließ er sich zurück in den Sessel fallen.

„Das musst du mir näher erklären, mein Junge." Harry schnaubte nur. Ein Grollen aus der Ecke antwortete ihm. Der junge Mann machte als Antwort nur eine huschende Handbewegung, bevor er sich zu seinem alten Mentor wandte.

„Was gibt es das groß erklären, ich hatte einen Auftrag und diesen habe ich auch erledigt. Bevor sie weiterfragen, ich tat es aus freiem Willen und zu dem Zeitpunkt mit dem größten Vergnügen." Harry konnte sehen wie das Funkeln in den blauen Augen Dumbledores sich leicht dämmte. „Nun schauen sie mich nicht so an, Schulleiter." Er seufzte einmal. „Gut, ich werde mich klar ausdrücken. Ich war Teil der Dunklen Seiten, meine Seele gehörte komplett Ihm, ich war seine rechte Hand, sein Kommandeur, sein Vertrauter, und vielleicht sah er mich auch als so etwas wie seinen Sohn. Ich habe Ihn nie danach gefragt. Nach Ihm war ich die meistgefürchtetste Person in Europa und Teilen Asiens." Er lächelte bei der Erinnerung fast sanft. Soviel Macht wie damals hatte er nie wieder gehabt. Auch wenn der Preis hoch gewesen war, so könnte er sich durch aus vorstellen diesen Weg noch einmal zu gehen. Doch hier waren die Umstände und die Konditionen einfach anders, denn hier gab es nichts mehr was ihn aus der Dunkelheit zurückziehen könnte.

Die anderen beiden im Raum schwiegen, es war auch kein leichter Fakt zu verarbeiten. Der Goldene-Junge Heeresführer des Dunklen Lords.

„Potter, ich-ich kann es kaum glauben. Du dummes Kind, wie..."

_„__Harry, nein, hör mir zu. Bleib stehen. Ich danke dir das du es mir erzählt hast, aus freien Stücken..."_

„... ich meine nach dem du Ihn selbst erlebt hast, den Wahnsinn, das Morden, der Hass..."

_„__...kann ich dich vielleicht sogar verstehen, okay nicht richtig, dennoch, irgendwie. Die Umstände waren einfach nicht die gleichen..."_

„Auch wenn die Umstände andere waren, nach alle dem, sich wie ein bockiges Kind einfach, den eigenen Gelüsten, wegen Ruhm hinzugeben, zweifelhaften Ruhm..."

_„__...denn in jedem von uns schläft ein Monster, das einfach nur auf die perfekte Gelegenheit wartet, um dann zu zu schlagen. Ich habe nicht wirklich das Recht dich zu richten, nicht..."_

„Nach alle dem was für dich hier getan worden ist, hattest du nichts besseres zu tun, als ihm einfach in die Arme zu laufen. Sag mir, war dein Ruhm dir dort nicht genug..."

_„__Ich kann nicht sagen was du auf deiner Reise alles gesehen und erlebt hast. Das kann ich niemals sagen, aber..."_

„Du bist Verabscheuungswürdig, dumm und hast auch in deinen angeblichen fünfzig Jahren und was weiß ich wie vielen Leben einfach nichts dazu gelernt. Das gleiche arrogante Kind."

_„__... aber, Harry, ich vertraue dir und respektiere dich, das du hast gezeigt wozu du fähig bist und das du lieber sterben würdest als jemanden zu verletzten. Und dafür liebe ich dich, mein Herz."_

Harry war ans Fenster getreten und schaute über die weiten Gründe. Sein Herz schlug schmerzvoll in der Brust. Die Worte taten einfach zu weh, anders als damals... es gab soviele 'Damals'. So unendlich viele. Und er war noch immer müde. So müde. Er hob seine rechte Hand und legte sie an die kühle Scheibe. Einen Augenblick lang glaubte er durchs Fenster in eine andere Welt sehen zu können, nur verschwommen und wage; sah er sich selbst? Er schloss die Augen und zog leicht die Luft ein, versuchte sich zu beruhigen, er hatte schon genug Tränen vergossen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, war die Szene verschwunden und der Wald starrte ihm in der Ferne wieder entgegen. Enttäuscht wandte sich Harry ab, sein Blick traff den Schulleiter, er drehte sich weiter und sah wie Snape, _Severus_, noch immer sprach. Er schüttelte sanft den Kopf und lächelte traurig, er drehte sich komplett um und ging, ging einfach, er hätte nicht gedacht, das dies es so einfach gewesen wäre. Das er so einfach hätte gehen können.

Die Tür schloss sich hinter ihm mit einem sanften Klick. Seine Schritten entfernten sich leise, ruhig. Harry wusste was er zu tun hatte. Hatte es schon bei seiner Ankunft gewusste. Voldemort vernichten und dann wieder gehen. Und wie, als hätte das Fenster daraus gewartet, erscholl in seinem Kopf der leise Plington, den er zu hassen gelernt hatte. Bald auch würde er wissen wie lange er noch in dieser Welt weilen würde.

Severus Snape schaute erstaunt auf die geschlossene Tür, durch die der Potter Junge verschwunden war. Er war einfach gegangen, einfach so. Das hatte noch niemand getan, während er, Severus Snape, Tränkemeister und Professor an der weithin bekannten Schule für Hexenkraft und Zauberei, gesprochen hatte. Er öffnete und schloss ein paar mal dem Mund, nicht wissend was er sagen sollte. Sein Blick huschte zum Schulleiter, ihn um einer Erklärung bittend. Doch Albus Dumbledore, schüttelte nur traurig den Kopf und legte das beide Hände flach auf den Tisch. Er seufzte einmal, sein Blick auf den Tisch gerichtet, als würde er in dem unregelmäßigen Holzmuster nach der Lösung aller Probleme suchen, vielleicht tat er es auch und das war am Ende sein Geheimnis? Severus glaubte es nicht.

Als der Schulleiter wieder seinen Blick hob, war das ewig präsente Funkeln verschwunden, an seiner statt, ein zu tiefster trauriger und auch enttäuschter Blick getreten.

„Ich verstehe dich nicht Severus. Was ist nur in dich gefahren. Ich habe bisher nichts gesagt weil ich gehofft hatte, du würdest von alleine zur Einsicht kommen, doch ich muss sagen das ich mich arg in dir getäuscht habe. Warum hasst du den Jungen so sehr? So sehr, das du nicht einmal bereit bist seine Unterstüzung in einem gemeinsamen Ziel anzunehmen. Du hast nicht die geringste Basis, auf der du deine Position, deine Haltung verteidigen kannst. Harry Potter, hat dir seit seiner Ankunft getan. Ja, seine Geschichte ist unglaublich, aber auch nicht ungehört. Magie neigt dazu die unglaublichsten Sachen zu machen, warum nicht auch Fenster in andere Dimension öffnen, nicht nur eine, oder zwei, sondern unzählige. Harry hat die verschiedensten Welten gesehen, die verschiedensten Leben gelebt, und ist dennoch bereit uns zu helfen, obwohl er das nicht tun müsste."

„Aber-" wollte Severus einwerfen, doch Albus ließ ihn nicht.

„Nichts aber, er hat uns gegenüber, nach allen seinen Erlebnissen, nach dreimaliger Vernichtung von Voldemort, keine wirkliche Verpflichtung mehr. Er hat die Prophezeiung bereits erfüllt, sogar mehr als das. Er hat seine Leben gelebt. Er könnte sich auch umdrehen, aktivieren was immer er auch in Gang setzen muss um zu reisen und einfach verschwinden, in einer Welt zurückkehren aus der er gekommen ist oder eine andere suchen, eine Welt, die ihn besser empfängt, ihn besser hält und in der er auch glücklich werden kann."

„Ihn hält? Glücklich?" Albus schüttelte wieder enttäuscht den Kopf, auch wenn sich Severus nicht denken konnte wieso.

„Ich sehe du hast es noch nicht bemerkt." Er seufzte leise. „ Nun gut, es ist nicht an mir dieses Geheimnis zu enthüllen, darauf, mein lieber Severus, musst du schon selbst kommen. Und vielleicht... ja vielleicht, wendet sich dann doch noch alles für alle zum guten." Nachdenklich schaute der Schulleiter an dem Professor vorbei und starrte die gegenüberliegende Wand an. Stille breitete sich im Raum aus. Severus nahm das als Zeichen und ging, er brauchte Ruhe, er musste nachdenken. Was hatte Dumbledore ihm sagen wollen?

* * *

_Mit einem Ruck wurde er auf den Boden geschleudert, ein Keuchen entkam ihm . Verwirrt öffnete Harry die Augen. War geschehen? Wo war wer? Von dem was er erkennen konnte musste es noch immer Hogwarts sein. Die Gemälde an den Wänden um ihm herum begannen aufgeregt zu flüstern. Schritte erklangen in der Ferne. Hastig versuchte Harry sich aufzusetzen und suchte panisch nach seinem Zauberstab. Zu seiner Erleichterung lag er nicht weit von ihm entfernt. Er schnappte danach, rückte seine Brille zu recht und versuchte, sich an der Wand entlang tastend aufzustehen. Als er schon fast stand gaben seine Knie plötzlich unter ihm nach und er kracht erneut auf den Boden. Schwarze Stiefel traten in sein Blickfeld, zwei Hände und zwei unbedeckte Unterarme folgten. Harry hob seinen Kopf und blickte in amüsiert funkelnde nahe zu schwarze Augen. _

_„__Mit wem habe ich die Ehre?"_

* * *


End file.
